everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilith Fly
Lilith Fly is the daughter of Beelzebub, who is the representation of Gluttony. She is a Royal. Character Personality Lilith is a slight awkward teen. She often acts a bit self-centered, but that only happens for a little while when she realizes no one's going to think she is scary, and she just sighs. Lilith is often forgetful, usually when her cousins ask her where things are, and she cannot remember, laughing it off while they all attack her. Also, due to her cousins, Lilith tends to be worried about her appearence. Appearance Lilith appears to be average sized for a teenager, but she's actually underweight. Even though her father is the sin of Gluttony, she is not. Her hair is slightly wavy and russet brown. Her eyes are Jasmine yellow, and her horns are black. Her wings are black as well. Instead of regular human ears, however, she has pointed ears, like an elf. She has a beauty mark under her lip on the right side. Fairy tale – Beelzebub How the Story Goes In Christian demonology, he is one of the seven princes of Hell according to Catholic views on Hell. The Dictionnaire Infernal describes Beelzebub as a demonic fly who is also known as the "Lord of the Flies." Peter Binsfeld prepared a classification of demons in 1589. His demon classification was, like the earlier English Lanterne of Light, based on the seven deadly sins, though it differed slightly from the English text. Beelzebub was made the sin Gluttony. Beelzebub was a prince of the Seraphim, just below Lucifer. Beelzebub, along with Lucifer and Leviathan, were the first three angels to fall. He tempts men with pride and is opposed by St. Francis of Assisi. How does Lilith come into it? A few years after her father was crowned the Lord of Flies, he decided to create a certain little fly, who he would claim as his child by turning them into a human-like creature, but still a demon. This child was named Lilith. Relationships Family Lilith's family is somewhat of a huge family. She has her father, along with her 6 uncles and 6 cousins. Her uncles, naturally, are the other sins; Satan (Wrath), Belphegor (Sloth), Lucifer (Pride), Mammon (Greed), Asmodeus (Lust), and Leviathan (Envy). Mainly, the only one who is slightly rude to her is Mammon, which is because of his obsession with his money and how people touch it, making him snap. Her cousins are by far the worst family ever. They have always treated her quite badly. Mainly because there's 14 people in their home, and are all crammed together in their home. Friends Lilith will become friends with literally anyone, as long as they accept her for who she is. She often tries to talk to people who have nothing to do with her story, so they can accept her, even though she's a demon. Pet Lilith has 3 pet flies, named Asta (named after Astaroth, a demon), Hades (The greek god who ruled Tartarus, or Hell), and Barba (A Duke of Hell). Romance Once, Lilith had a boyfriend, but it was a terrible relationship. He wanted to take things "to the next level", but Lilith didn't want to. This led to him becoming a complete jerk to her, and she needed to get away from him. Her uncle Satan then banished him to a jail in Hell. Outfits Basic Lilith wears a black tube top, with sheer sleeves that go back to regular cloth at the end, which poofs out a bit and is red. A rose is where her cleavage would be, making sure it would be covered. She wears a high-waisted skirt, which is also black, with a red ribbon tied around her waist into a bow. It is frilled a bit at the bottom, and she wears black fishnet leggings, with black heels. Her ring is shaped like a rose, painted black. Her purse is shaped like a fly, with red eyes. Trivia * Lilith was actually named after a female demon of the same name from Sumerian mythology, Akkadian mythology, and Jewish folklore. * Lilith has an eating disorder. Anytime she ate when young, her cousins would call her fat and pudgy, which she was a bit heavy. This made her anxiety levels rise, and she began to make herself sick. * If Lilith had a theme song, it would have to be Secrets by OneRepublic. * Lilith's icons in her doll box would be a wine glass, in reference to Conchita's glass. Quotes Portrayals In English, Lilith would be voiced by Tara Strong. In a live action, Lilith would be played by Ellen Page. Category:Beelzebub Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Females